At present, it is known to use intraluminal tubular prostheses to mitigate degeneration of or damage to anatomical channels.
The object of these prostheses is to form, at least locally, a substitute for the channel, often comprising:
a framework (in general tubular) which is radially expandable or "compressible" between a first diameter (in general sufficiently small to permit introduction through an implanting catheter) and a second diameter, which is greater than the first (when the prosthesis has been opened out inside the channel); and PA1 a flexible sheath, having an inner passage, such as, in particular, a "channelling" tubular sheath, this sheath being connected substantially coaxially to the framework, over at least one part of the length thereof over which it extends.
Examples of prostheses of this type which form, locally, a substitute for the channel, are described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,824. In WO-A-95/21592, it is even provided to attach, to a bifurcated prosthesis of this type, a tubular extension prosthesis, facilitating the positioning of the bifurcated prosthesis, thus permitting the two secondary branches thereof, which originate from the bifurcation, to be short, whilst still permitting the length of the extension to be adapted as required.
However, these prostheses prove inappropriate in certain cases, in particular in the case of aneurysms overlapping several vessels, as in the above-mentioned case of primary iliac aneurysms overlapping the hypogastric and external iliac arteries.